Soviet Union
Soviet Union Hello comrads, welcome to the Soviet Naval Fleet. Unlike the former Soviet Union, we exist only on Neo-Earth in the patch of land the Earth Soviet Union bought before it fell. Unlike the Earth SNF, our Soviet Union didn't fall and we survived and built up our navy based on the ships we were given when the Earth SNF fell. We are a strong super power but we are also peaceful, for now. News * * ' * ' Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral Marko Ramius' *'Chief Of Operations Vladimir Yazdovsky' *'Vice Admiral Nikolai Zateyev' *'Rear Admiral Upper Arkady Kovochuck' *'Rear Admiral Lower [[User:Sn1per01| Ivanov Topelev' *'Commodore Viktor Andropov' *'Commodore Vladimir Kazakov' *'Commodore Klaus Bruinberg' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' Extra Characters Technology *Basic Capital Ship Railguns(Researching) *Basic Cloak(Researching) *Advanced Gun Systems(Researching) *Basic Hypersail(Researching) *Advanced Lasers(Researching) *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Particle Beams(Researching) *Advanced Railguns(Researching) *Anti Gravity *Basic Coilguns(Researching) *Dumb AI(Researching) *FTL Communications *Orbital Weaponry *Point Defense Weaponry *Sub Light Drive *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption(Researching) Alliances *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies *France *Germany *Israel *Russia Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 4,500,000 KM2 Total Control Partial Control Earth Neo Soviet Union Area: 4,500,000 KM2 Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti The Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti, better known as the KGB, is the Soviet Unions Intellegence Agency and Secret Police. They are responsible for gathering Intel on their enemies and making possible threats to the Motherland "Disappear". Soviet Air Force Uniforms Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Strike Craft Bombers TU-14.jpg|TU-14 Fighters MiG-15.jpg|MiG-15 Ground Attack SU-7.jpg|SU-7 Scouts Yak-4.jpg|Yak-4 Red Army Uniforms Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Stal Luk(Anti-Ship) * Stal Kupol(Anti-Missile) * Stal Strela(Anti-Aircraft) * Stal Molotok(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Kulak(Anti-Anti Tank Missiles) * Stal Remen(Anti-Cruise Missile) * Stal Stena(Anti-Ballistic Missile) Energy Weapons * Stal Bulava(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Nozh(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Luch(Anti-Artillery Munitions) * Stal Korablik(Anti-Aircraft) Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons Energy Weapons Israeli Protection Grid Detectors Disruptors Vehicles Tanks T-80.jpg|T-80 MBT Hovertanks LT-2.jpg|LT-2 Hovertank Tank Destroyers Self Propelled Guns Infantry Fighting Vehicles Engineering Vehicles Anti Aircraft Vehicles Utility Vehicles Ambulances Red Fleet Uniforms 77715A0E-9D39-43DA-BC39-94E5DBC3A7C4.jpg|Red Fleet Ensign Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title SNS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: RED STAR.jpg|link=SNS Red Star SBA-1 SA-1_Battlecruiser.jpg|SA-1 MPV Aircraft Carriers * Total: 200 Ulyanovsk.jpg|SNS Ulyanovsk CVN-1 SNS Massacre.jpg|SNS Massacre CVN-101 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Sovetsky_Soyuz.jpg|SNS Sovetsky Soyuz BB-1 SNS Stalin Mk II.JPG|SNS Joseph Stalin BB-101 Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 600 SNS.jpg|SNS Firestorm SNS R.jpg|SNS Rokossovsky Destroyers * Total: 1000 SNS Esminets.jpg|SNS Esminets Eminets 2.jpg|SNS Esminets 2 Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 1 Krasnoye_Znamya.jpg|SNS Krasnoye Znamya Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 400 SNS_Akula.jpg|SNS Akula (K-284) SSN-1 Typhoon.jpg|SNS Dmitri Donskoi (TK-208) SSBN-1 imageee.jpg|SNS Vasilevsky SNS AquaDemon.JPG|SNS AquaDemon (TK-1000) Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Secret Navies Category:Full Nations